


Walls Close In

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: BDSM, Claustrophobia, M/M, Panic, safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick feels a little uneasy as he sees the thick black toy. He hasn't been stretched much but he knows he can take it for Pete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls Close In

**Author's Note:**

> Requested about two or three times on my tumblr. "Patrick gets a little claustrophobic and maybe panics, uses the safeword."

Patrick studies the handcuffs and restraints on the table. They're brand new and unfamiliar, and Patrick feels a little uneasy about them. It's just that their previous cuffs and restraints have become lost, so new ones had to be bought. 

He doesn't really know what to feel. They'd been using the previous set since they first started this two years ago. Patrick tells himself it's just the newness of them.

Pete soothes a hand over his shoulder, noticing his unease. "Let's try them out, Patrick." Pete says in that low tone of his that says it's time for a scene. It's been a week since they last played, because Patrick has to have one to recover physically and emotionally. Pete always give him as much time as he needs, but will often times nudge him towards playing. 

Of course, he respects him when Patrick doesn't want to.

"Okay." He answers, turning to look at Pete. His eyes narrow and Patrick can just see him slipping into his dominant space. That, in turn, makes Patrick feel smaller and more submissive. Just how he likes to feel. Pete rubs his thumb over his cheekbone and then his lips, a smirk dancing on his lips. He's beautiful in the way Patrick isn't, all sleek and tan, tattoos adorning his skin. 

Pete seems to think otherwise, considering how he's looking at Patrick. "Undress and then lay on the bed." Pete instructs, voice low and smooth. Patrick shivers and does as he's told, shrugging his clothes off with Pete's eyes on him. He's half-hard, mostly with interest from the new toys in a plastic bag a few feet away. He has yet to see them and the fact that anything could be in the bag makes him shiver in delight.

Pete turns back to the restraints, picking out cuffs and climbing onto the bed. With ease, he locks them around Patrick's wrists and climbs back off to decide something for his ankles. Patrick tests the cuffs, lifting his hands and straining. They're heavier than he's used to, metal weighing down his wrists uncomfortably. They're also not as loose as he'd like, but he says nothing. If he tells Pete, he'll call off the scene, and he really needs something to help him relax.

His love picks out straps. Pete twists them around his ankles and ties his legs together that way, skillfully strapping him up. Patrick also doesn't really like these straps. They're itchy and scratch against him when he shifts. He waits, sprawled across the bed, for Pete's next move.

He waltzes over to the bag of new toys and brings it to the bed. "I know you like to pick out toys, but I couldn't resist buying you a few things." Pete says in a low, lazy drawl that makes his hair stand on end. Pete does things to him no one else has ever done.

From the bag comes a thick dildo. Patrick eyes it and watches as Pete places it on the bed. It's so much larger than anything he's ever taken. Another toy comes out. It's a flogger, black and looking stiff, just waiting to be used. This makes Patrick shiver. His old one had been misplaced and he loves that Pete had thought of him.

A beautiful paring knife, small and short, but sharp. Patrick strains when he sees it. He never had a thing for cutting before Pete had introduced him to it. Then again, he never had a thing for this before Pete had coaxed him to try it, looking pleading.

"You like this, huh?" Pete chuckles, twirling the knife. He's gotten experienced at it, so that he no longer worries about cutting himself. Patrick trusts him entirely, knows he would never hurt him. "Don't worry, we'll try it out." Pete says, but places it aside.

The last thing is another collar. This one is jet black, with a silver inscription in small letter. Pete shows him the words. "Property of Pete Wentz". This makes Patrick want to punch him a little., but he grudgingly allows him to strap it on. He loves being owned by Pete, loves Pete growling "mine," in his ear. But stamping it on a collar seems a little excessive, even though his dick did grow a little more interested at the sight of it.

"Do you like them?" Pete asks, rummaging in the bag for a new bottle of lube. Patrick nods, watching him toss the plastic bag to the floor. Pete looks thoughtfully for a moment before undoing the ankle restraints.

He pushes his legs up, so his calf touches his thigh, and then ties his legs together that way. There's more strain on Patrick's thighs this way, but it also means Pete has easier access to his hole. 

To prove the point, Pete settles in front of him and bends down, trailing his lips over his sensitive skin. He ghosts them over his cock before moving to his other leg, grazing his teeth against the muscle before fitting his teeth there, not biting, just testing.

He kisses his knees and then slicks his fingers up sliding them into Patrick. Two fingers is nothing to Patrick anymore, though he remembers the times where has had trouble taking just two. It makes him warm inside and he lets out a hitching, happy sigh. 

Pete continues to stretch him open before slicking up the dildo and waving it so he can see it. Patrick squirms uncomfortably, feeling something arise in his chest. He's never taken something so large after such little stretching. Pete is usually very careful, but right now he seems caught in his own headspace, caught up in lust. His hand, stroking over his chest, seem harsher than usual.

Patrick shivers as he rubs the toy over his rim. It's huge and he's feeling something close to panic in his chest. Pete grins darkly down at him and he pushes the toy in, not pausing to let him adjust. 

Patrick cries out, the burn lighting him afire. Pete slaps him across the face, a frown on his face. "I never said you could make noise." He says evenly, in a low and harsh voice. Patrick shivers and nods, though he uneasy. 

A scene hasn't made him feel panicky since they first started doing this. It makes him not want to stop because he knows he can power through this and make Pete happy. His eyes water and he shudders as Pete moves the toy in and out. The burn hurts but he can take it.

He tries to move his hands but he realizes the cuffs are too heavy, the straps around his legs to restraining. He strains and panics, feeling the room close on him. Patrick can't move and the cuffs are too heavy, he's trapped.

Pete slips away from his vision as it goes blurry with scared tears. Pete doesn't let up on the toy, he hasn't noticed because Patrick hasnt said his safe word. He chokes out something, a gurgling noise. The toy stills inside him and he hears Pete says something distantly.

Too small. Trapped. Can't get out.

"Chicago." Patrick croaks out eventually, eyes squeezed shut and breaths coming too quickly. Pete springs into action, withdrawing the toy slowly and then undoing the straps and unlocking the cuffs as fast as possible. "P-Pete." Patrick whispers, legs falling as the straps are removed. 

Pete, sounding normal now and entirely too worried, "Patrick, Patrick, are you okay?" Patrick makes a wet noise and reaches for him. Pete gathers him close and holds him. "What happened?"

"Too small. Trapped." Patrick murmurs, fisting his hands in Pete's shirt. He's still naked and his erection had wilted, but with Pete's arms around him he feels safer. 

Pete soothes him until he lifts his head, breathing even. "You-you were too far in it." Patrick tells him hesitantly, remembering the dark glower and the hand stinging his cheek. He averts his gaze, focusing on the ink on Pete's arms.

"Fuck." Pete says quietly, hands stilling. "Fuck- I was, wasn't I? Shit- shit, Patrick, why didn't you..." Pete trails off, sounding choked. "I'm so sorry, baby." He rubs his back again, gently. 

Patrick looks up and then down, trembling slightly. "I just- I wanted to be good for you." Patrick tells him, sniffing. He has ruined it. Pete's probably disappointed in him and probably thinks he can't handle it and-

"'Trick, no, you're so good for me, so good. Please don't be upset with yourself, you always do very good and push your limits and I'm so proud to call you mine." Pete reassures, grip tightening. 

Patrick sniffs again and looks up, kissing him gently. He feels so much better now that Pete has said that, and he just melts in his arms. "I love you." He says, voice muffled because he's buried his face in his shirt. 

"I love you. Please tell me when you feel uncomfortable, okay?" Pete murmurs into his hair, clutching him close.

The previous, panicky and scared feeling has been replaced with one of safety, of love.


End file.
